


Assumptions II

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [13]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Oedipal Issues, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. It was now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions II

Meryl turned over so she could watch Vash as he slept. He was turned on his side, so she could see his face. She watched as his chest rose and fell evenly, and how each breath made little wisps of blond hair dance across his nose. She watched his eyelids flutter and wondered what he was dreaming about. 

Vash looked so peaceful when he slept. And not that phony serenity that he was always trying to fool her with. He truly looked at ease. 

Now was a perfect time to try it. 

Meryl had been thinking about it for weeks now, but hadn’t worked up the courage to do it. Maybe if she did it while he was asleep, she could see what his reaction would be, and he wouldn’t remember it or think it was in a dream or something. This way, she could practice before she did it for real. 

Besides, if she didn’t do something now, she was sure she was going to drive herself insane. Well, more insane than she already was. 

Slowly, Meryl lifted the sheet and slid her arm out from underneath it, watching Vash all the while to make sure he didn’t wake up. He didn’t. Then she hesitantly inched her hand over to his side of the bed and gently placed it against his cheek. He still didn’t move. 

Okay. It was now or never. Meryl took a deep breath and did it. 

“I love you.” 

A slight smile crept onto Vash’s face and he shifted so his arm was around her waist. Meryl’s heart nearly burst with happiness. 

“I love you too, Rem.”


End file.
